


The Houseguest

by BundlzofBunniez11



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, JIm is a mess when he finds out that Oswald has a toddler, Jim and Oswald pre slash, M/M, Slow Burn, canon divergence - gotham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundlzofBunniez11/pseuds/BundlzofBunniez11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey gets a complaint from a CI - someone of Penguin's and Gabe's descriptions has stolen her child.  He and Jim visit Oswald to investigate.  Jim's reaction to this hits him hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Weirdest crime in Gotham?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in early season 2 but there may be references to later episodes. Seeing Oswald's villainous character traits develop had me wondering about the complimentary traits that lurk in his character and this OC seemed to be the one to bring that out. Hope you enjoy as this is my first attempt at fan fiction. I welcome any and all comments. While this is intended to eventually become Gobblepot fan fic, this will indeed reflect the slow burn tag.

Chapter 1 - Jim and Harvey investigate Oswald's new housemate- a toddler retrieved from living in squalor.

"Ok, your buddy has completely lost his mind" Harvey turned to Jim as he sat down. And Jim swore getting there early would offer him at least a little head start on the day.

"Annnnd....."? Jim was confused as this was Harvey's baseline opinion of Cobblepot's sanity.

"Penguin snatched a kid" Harvey announced, his eyes wide suggesting that this was the perhaps most insane caper ever committed in Gotham.

Despite elaborate crimes such as killings by weather balloons, and escapees from Arkam, it kind of was.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Jim was shocked and was silent trying to fathom whether there could be any credibility to this rumor. There must be some mistake; a misunderstanding, after all, Harvey's informant was an addict and he couldn't help but to doubt the credibility of her claim.  Wracking his brain for some reasonable explanation, he did not want to believe that he had a relationship, working relationship he reminded himself, with a true madman. The Penguin, though a well known criminal, did not act unless there was a practical purpose; a reasonable advantage to him and his organization. And this had never extended itself to kidnapping children.

"Nah, I wouldn't have believed it unless I heard it from the kid's ma".

"Who is she"?

"A CI who helps me from time to time", Harvey shifted uncomfortably. He like to keep his use of CIs rather vague, even with Jim, who shot him a look.  Jim knew about Harvey's use of CIs. Most were female, fairly attractive, and utilized occasionally for actual cases.

"Name's Peach.  Moved here from a small town in the south. She was a party girl. Frequented Fish Mooney's place a lot. Started out the life of the party, then it seems like it became her life. Ya know the type?"  Harvey thought of her blond good looks; her simple pursuit of a good time as and end unto itself, no real ambitions except now, to avoid the withdrawals of heroin without the threat of arrest. He may or may not have attached some strings to that wish.

"So, how did she.."?  
"I went over there to get some intel on some drug manufacturing going on in the 'rows ...". Harvey described her story of being held at knife point after returning home, her male companion being punched a big guy who was under the control of this smaller guy wearing a suit and who had a limp. "Hmmm, now who do we know who fits that description"?

Jim was perplexed. Oswald and Gabe. But why? Of all of the things that Oswald would threaten someone over- money, power or respect- the outcome of his punishments had never been a stolen child.

"I told her we'd go over and check it out". 

"Yeah, I'm game". Jim's curiosity actually eclipsed the forbidden thrill that rose in anticipation of seeing Oswald.

________________________________________________________________________  
Gabe did not wave them in as usual, rather, they waited in the main foyer before he reappeared then waved them upstairs. Oswald was seated at his dining room table with a female child no more than two sitting on his lap.  
  


"Here honey, try some with egg now" Oswald softly crooned to the tiny occupant of his lap, offering her some toast soaked from a soft boiled egg from a plate filled with food prepared by his chef.

What the fuck...? The proof that the craziest crime in Gotham had indeed, been committed was perched on Cobblepot's lap.  Jim and Harvey gaped at the unexpected sight.

She looked to be at the early toddler stage, with chestnut ringlets that framed a perfectly oval porcelain face. She casually acknowledged the visitors before her steady blue gaze returned to Oswald. Oswald's gaze, Jim caught himself noticing. She opened her mouth obediently while Oswald continued to feed her bits of egg and toast from his plate. Oswald caressed the side of her that faced outward while his other hand kept up her feeding. "She doesn't want to eat from her own plate", he explained, his attention, still on the child. She was dressed in an outfit that complimented both in pattern and color, Oswald's burgundy and forest green paisley tie, plus black tights and patent leather Mary Janes. As if someone had willed a porcelain doll to life.

"What can I do for you today detectives?" His tone pleasant and conversational.

"Oswald, where did she come from?" Jim blurted, feeling it was his responsibility to take charge of the questioning, not yet realizing that it was his own questions which were driving his escalated emotions. He could feel a number of unnamed emotions colliding inside of him now. More than usual when he dealt with Cobblepot.

Oswald returned his gaze to the tot and said nothing, a smile forming on his lips. He caressed the child's back and shoulders with one hand while the other continued to ply her with food.

"Oswald.." Jim warned, his voice rising. "We know you snatched this kid", he thundered, more angry than he had reasonable explanation for.  He was vaguely aware that Oswald's possession of this child was bothering him but he was not sure why. He felt himself struggle to grasp control as Oswald was disregarding him right now. He tried to remain cognizant of the reason for their visit but something about this new relationship was bothering him. 

Harvey decided to interrupt the beginning of what seemed to be a come apart by Jim.  "We're investigating a case in the Narrows and got a report of a someone of your description", Harvey waved his hand to include Gabe who stood in the doorway "stealing a baby of that description", his hand stopped at Oswald and the tot.

"Now, I'm simply enjoying breakfast with a guest, and I'm accused of stealing"? Oswald asked simply, still not offering anything other than his sly smile.

Jim rolled his eyes and leaned over the table, his face close to Oswald and that of his tiny guest. "We know you snatched her Oswald," he growled. More unnameable murky feelings rising up; now at risk for crashing over the flood wall.

"Oh, really, Jim? So, are you accusing me of kidnapping her?" His voice hardened as he wrapped his arms around the perfectly turned out toddler.

"Maybe I am", Jim's voice was hard. He was not going to back down. He had felt conflicting emotions - first something softened when he first observed her perched on Oswald's lap, being fed and caressed by him -a fluttering in his stomach when he witnessed this unguarded display of gentleness from Oswald.

Yet, there was something else too. An inexplicable pain. Jim avoided that pain the only way he knew how- to retreat into the familiar subterfuge of anger and hostility.

Seeing Oswald with this baby was like being hit in the gut - with what and by whom, he was not sure. It hurt. Who was this baby who was Oswald's Mini Me? And when did she enter Oswald's life? He had been doing this thing that Harvey had suggested- naming his feelings so he would not be controlled by them. Today was not going so well.

Harvey surveyed their interchange uncomfortably. He had been to Peach's place numerous times and realized that this child looked familiar, but today, much better cared for. He recalled her name was Aubri or something- a play on the mayor's name. He felt guilty as she had been a familiar site in Peach's apartment - always in a dirty crib with nothing but a diaper on, playing with a collection of dirty castoff toys. The only part of her appearance that was now unchanged was her piercing blue gaze. He looked down, realizing that in some ways, his silence about her living conditions made him complicit in this child's neglect. Maybe it was a good thing that Oswald had commandeered possession of her.

"Jim", Harvey hissed, wanting him to back away before Jim made an ass of himself. He recognized that look in his partner's eyes; the look of fear that he was losing ground. What ground? Harvey was not always sure. However, it was reasonable to assume that he was avoiding exposure of vulnerability.

And this happened like clockwork, when he was around Cobblepot. He possessed an uncanny way of bringing out something protective in Jim. At first, that's all it was. But then, it became more. The "more", Harvey realized, is what frightened Jim, making him lose control of the situation today and God knows how many other times.

But, Jim, not wanting to back down from the safety his hostility offered, continued to grill Oswald, raising his voice while accusing him of kidnapping while Oswald's tiny guest furrowed her brows and let out a whimper. Then sobs followed. She turned from the table to bury herself in Oswald's neck while clutching his shoulders.

Oswald's eyes went black as he stood up, his face tight. "Gabe! Take her." Oswald handed him the toddler and directed them to another room down the hallway.

Jim had not bargained on encountering this Oswald. A protective Oswald. Who seemed to forget that Jim's anger and condescending attitude was part of their usual dance; a part of their normal interactions that was to be forgiven right after commission or at least by their next visit.

He turned to face Jim. "Don't you dare think you can raise your voice and threaten her security James". His voice was low; dangerous, almost unrecognizable from the soft adoring timbre he usually reserved for Jim.

"Now, Jim, you know I am accepting of all of your moods and I still help you despite your treatment of me."

His eyes bore into Jim, black as he took Jim's face in his hands "And yet, in my house, you had no regard for this baby at all! You included her in your condemnation of me as a criminal and that it unacceptable.  She is innocent and you frightened her. On my watch, no less. Get out of here while I'm still on the side of letting you live".

Jim did not counter him, mortified from shock and shame spreading through him, realizing that everything Oswald said was true.

Now he's seeing the real Cobblepot, Harvey observed though he did not interfere. One was due to fear, as he was well aware of Cobblepot's reputation for impulse knifings. The other?  Well, Jim had it coming to him.  Jim's behavior was arrogant at best. Especially being so out of control that he allowed it to be directed toward a baby. He had to acknowledge that Penguin was right to reprimand Jim. Thank God, he liked Jim and did not give him a more dramatic reprimand. He would remind Jim of this later when he knew that Jim would accuse him of not stepping in to support his questioning of Cobblepot.

"Oswald", Harvey pleaded, "I told Peach I would talk to you. Can you do me that small favor? Just talk?"

"I will talk to you Detective Bullock, but not James. He needs to leave immediately", Oswald conceded with a controlled edge in his voice. He could not believe that these words were coming out of his mouth. Usually, he used tactics to get rid of Harvey and have James to himself. This baby was already changing things.

Harvey turned to James gesturing for him to leave. He really did not want to see what Cobblepot was capable of. It was one thing to have second hand knowledge of it. But, seeing it with his own eyes? No way.

Jim, now looking down, walked briskly out of the room, and showed himself out.

Oswald, turned to Harvey. "You may sit down if you like". They rarely occupied the same space and now, Oswald felt committed to being civil to Harvey. He acknowledged that it was partly to punish Jim.

Normally he did not like to see Jim any more tortured than what he brought about himself. But Oswald felt that this act of recklessness deserved at least some indirect wrath. He turned to Harvey and asked softly, "would you like to meet her? I can have Gabe bring her out".

"Sure" Harvey agreed, the softness in Oswald's voice already dissolving the imprint of the menace just displayed. He looked up to see Oswald beaming as he carried, with relative ease, the dolled up baby girl whom had shared his lap earlier. All traces of malice and threat were now gone.

"Her name is Aubrianna". Oswald smoothed her curls and guided her to face Harvey.

"So, tell me Cobblepot, how did you come to make the acquaintance of Aubrianna?" Harvey played to the "guest" defense.

Oswald relayed Peach's claims of his paternity and a highly edited version of finding Aubri alone in the filthy apartment that Harvey would be forced to acknowledge through personal experience. "Since Peach had chosen to go out with a gentleman friend and leave the baby home alone, I figured I was doing both of them a favor", Oswald defended. He declined to confirm any credibility to the story of her paramour knocked unconscious by Gabe's punch or his fevered reaction to her nonchalance about leaving his baby home alone.

Harvey, crouched down to take in Oswald's alleged offspring. She clung to Oswald's leg, secure as she returned Harvey's gaze. Harvey gently touched her her head, stroking her hair. Under Oswald's care, it had been coaxed into soft curls which hung past her shoulders. "I last saw her such a short time ago but she looks so different", Harvey observed softly, "but I'd remember those eyes any day. She has your eyes".

Although it pained him, Harvey conceded that Cobblepot might actually be a decent parent.

"I noticed that resemblance to me right away". Oswald agreed, gazing down at her. "I'm trying to make up for the neglect I fear she has suffered from most of her life " There was a catch in his voice as he described the large boxes of sugary cereal that littered her crib, the dirty clothes, the horror of finding her alone in a dark apartment.

Harvey allowed himself to relax and converse with Cobblepot, wanting as much information as possible. Partially so he could reassure Peach that Aubri was doing well to be parented by Oswald and, so that his conscience would be assuaged knowing that he could and would not rally for Aubri to be returned to her mother. Plus, he found that he enjoyed talking to Cobblepot in spite of himself.

Oswald shared his challenge with getting her to transition to "normal food" from her former diet of assorted forms of cereal and the occasional bottle. He sounded pleased with himself as he shared one successful strategy "pancakes with protein powder" plus other concerns about her upbringing with Peach- malnourishment being just one of the ways in which she had been neglected. He also shared his concern about Peach's drug use and the long term affects this could bring.

He knew that that this level of disclosure would not result in a disadvantage, rather it would offer Detective Bullock a different perspective of him. And that could only be good, given their history. Plus, Harvey was in touch with Aubri's mother and Oswald needed him in his corner. He could no longer afford to keep someone as an enemy just on personality conflict alone.

"Surely, I'm keeping you from something important. I could go on all day about her". He looked at Harvey shyly, his smile soft and genuine.

Harvey realized that he had felt lulled into a sort of ...comfort, by Oswald; that he felt in no hurry to disengage from this visit with him and his tiny charge. But, Jim was waiting outside and he needed to leave so he could sew this thing up with Peach. "Oswald," Harvey cautioned, "while she's not doing anything now, you might find you have to take some legal action, like get a visitation schedule drawn up or she could possibly make this public. That could make things hard for you".

Oswald shook his head solemnly, now cradling Aubrianna in his arms.  "Visitation with her at that apartment is out. They already know her connection to me. Peach's boyfriend. .. The one I suspect put her up to this, has been bragging about the gold mine that Peach gave birth to.  Even if Peach was a competent parent, I could not let her go back there. She wouldn't be safe". He was silently making plans to beef up his own security due to this. And what he would do to Peach's paramour for now putting Aubri's life in perpetual danger.

"Shit", Harvey nodded in agreement. "Well, you're right about that. Someone would snatch her. Especially from Peach."

He silently recalled how lackadaisical she was about her baby as Harvey used to just walk in the apartment sometimes finding little Aubri being babysat by any one of the myriad of characters that populated the building. He guessed that she had never imagined that the baby whom she saw as a burden that no one else living in the projects would want, would be now seen as a financial asset. And as a result, one that was now a risk for kidnapping, possibly death, depending on the rival's intent towards Penguin. And like Penguin, Harvey knew word spread quickly among residents of the Narrows. He needed to let Jim know about this. That Oswald's guest would be staying for awhile. He wasn't sure why exactly.

"Listen Oswald, thanks for letting me in. I'll talk to Peach- let her know that you're taking good care of her. See ya later". He was not sure why he added that last part.

"Say goodby to Harvey....." Oswald sing songed to the little girl, helping her hand fashion a wave as he modeled the motion as well.

Feeling strangely warmed by their visit, Harvey, for the first time, fully understood Jim's plight; his strange connection to Oswald. How he would relay his perception of Jim's plight to Jim, that was another matter.


	2. The Cobblepot Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey realizes that he has been charmed by Oswald and tries to analyze why. Jim feels hurt. Jim has a lot of feelings actually.

Jesus.... that damn Cobblepot. Today, Harvey had experienced it for the first time. The feeling of being lulled in his presence. His boyish smile and pleasant conversation coupled with the glimpse of vulnerability proved to be a fascinating  
combination of contrasts. And, Jim was a man who would be fascinated by such contrasts. Before today, he just didn't understand why Jim would be this reactive to a common criminal- a friggin' umbrella boy who had murdered his way to being Gotham's most notorious crime lord. 

******************************

Harvey left Oswald's townhouse and returned to their car. He wondered if he should try talking to Jim or let him work this out himself first. He decided on the latter. Especially since Jim looked like he was feeling like an inch high right now. Whatever emotions Jim had experienced during this meeting, really took control of the wheel and drove Jim into a ditch. If Jim had been anyone else, he would have been driven off the cliff. Harvey recognized, uncomfortably, that this included him. He wished, for both of their sakes, that Jim was willing to take ownership of what was going on with him and work this out. 

"That baby, Jimbo. He believes it's his kid." He relayed Oswald's story about Aubri's "rescue". Harvey stayed silent about his changed feelings about Cobblepot after their meeting. 

"Do you believe him?" Jim was not making eye contact, still awash in raw emotions. 

"Well, knowing Cobblepot, there's more to the story. Like a little violence and intimidation but I believe him about the condition of that place. Man..." Harvey still felt guilty about ignoring little Aubri's living conditions when he had made visits to Peach. 

"So, you were in there quite awhile. You two must have made nice with each other". Jim's voice was terse as he continued to look ahead. 

"It's weird that you say that because I actually kind of enjoyed talking to him," Harvey volunteered reluctantly. "After you left, he talked about normal stuff. He wants her to be safe, he's concerned about her milestones... Y'know, he seems like he could actually be a decent parent". 

"That's good". Jim's jaw was twitching and he did not know why. That feeling of betrayal was welling up in him again. He could not look at Harvey. 

Harvey, trusting his instincts, pulled over with a screech. "Jimbo! What the fuck? I have never seen you like this...Jesus!" Harvey was truly worried now. He had not felt this kind of guilt since he had hit on an old friend's ex wife nor, seen this type of reaction since confronted by said friend.  
He grabbed Jim's shoulders forcing eye contact this time. "You gotta tell me what's going on with you! Listen, if you have feelings for.. I...I get it. I kind of understand now. He has that effect on people. Man, it's no accident that he stayed alive after snitching on Falcone AND Maroni. You just gotta realize what you're up against. And, if you're into him, you gotta own it. Cause if ya don't, it'll own you. Like it did today." 

Harvey finished softly. "When you're off your game, we're both in danger Jimbo." 

He let Jim process this in silence. While he did not want to confront Jim's sexuality, he also did not want to turn up in a morgue looking like hamburger meat. 

Harvey racked his brain, trying to figure out why Oswald Cobblepot was like a virus that could never be fully eradicated. His effect never absent, only dormant until the next flare up occurred, a virus that had taken residence in Jim's psyche. Today, the flare up could have resulted in death to either or both of them. Cobblepot had certainly killed for lesser reasons. 

He had to admit that Cobblepot confiding in him had surprised and- ok, charmed him invoking the attitude of curiosity. Which moved a him several spaces away from dismissive, the attitude Harvey usually reserved for him. He was surprised at the ease of conversation; of just being with him. This was obviously a well honed skill which helped him to rise through the criminal ranks of Gotham so quickly. 

This and Cobblepot's almost preternatural ability to inspire the desire to protect him. Unlike what was typical in wildlife, where more vulnerable creatures have markings that suggest more formidable strength than actually possessed, Oswald displayed himself as more vulnerable with his formidable side well hidden. This was indeed his greatest survival skill. The skill that kept him alive in a world that rewarded brute strength and raw aggression. A great deal of Cobblepot's genius, Harvey concluded, was his ability to inspire those around him to see him as vulnerable, which blinded them to his cunning and proclivity for violence. 

Harvey continued to analyze the progressive impact of this relationship on Jim. The drive to protect Cobblepot. It was almost paternal with Jim, Harvey had observed. Almost. Jim's emotional reactions to him suggested something beyond paternal though.  
As Harvey had became aware of how he had observed this time and time again, he realized that this drive to protect was also turning into something destructive with Jim. 

For all practical purposes, he had threatened a baby. The baby of the most high ranking crime lord in Gotham.  
_______________________  
Jim sat in silence while they drove back to the station. Besides feeling embarrassed and ashamed, he was bewildered as to why he had lost it during the meeting with Oswald. His meetings with Oswald could result in different outcomes - often mutually beneficial in the business sense but with mutually agreed upon personal boundaries. Despite Oswald's often haughty affectations there was always a reference to their friendship and its value to Oswald. Jim agreed with Harvey that Oswald had a crush on him; that sparing his life had somehow put Jim in the center of his universe. He did not mind as it was nice to know that this valiant part of Jim's character was preserved by Oswald's reverence, though he would not acknowledge this to Oswald. He knew that this allowed him to seek favors from and be dismissive of Oswald when he chose. Today, he had been dismissed and threatened by the man who had always been a consistent source of adoration. And for good reason. He had lost control of his temper for no apparent reason; with no consideration for Oswald's tiny guest. 

He squinted, as he recalled his rising temper when Oswald ignored him, choosing to lavish attention on the baby instead of responding to Jim's questions. No, demands. Demands for what, Jim never really articulated, he realized. He demanded to know about the baby, then accused Oswald of snatching her when he, himself, had questioned the credibility of this when first heard at the station. He had never really even given Oswald a chance to answer. His anger had mounted as he continued to confront and accuse. 

The hurt feeling. He had been replaced. Oswald had found another recipient for his affection. A willing recipient. And the realization of this had struck the match, those qualities-reason and self control became tinder for the fire. Needing to mask his pain with anger, he lashed out at Oswald. And, the baby who had stolen his heart. 

Jim's breathing had gone back to normal then-it suddenly stopped again. Oswald being a father meant .....Oswald had been with a woman. The true source of the hurt- betrayal. Jim had always viewed Oswald as being sexually inexperienced; and had even fantasized about being his first. Though he loathed to admit it, he had wondered if Oswald would ever demand sex- if he would ever be "forced" to repay favors to Oswald in this manner. He had been more than slightly disappointed when he had been asked to collect a debt instead. 

He was aware of a panicky feeling. Had this baby had replaced him as the apple of Oswald's eye? The center of his universe? What if Oswald's affection for this baby was stronger than that which he had for Jim? He knew of course, that it was. As it should be. That he had missed the opportunity to be a more important part of Oswald's life. 

And why should he care as he had always regarded Oswald as a pest. Publicly anyway. Since he was being honest, he would acknowledge a thrill of anticipation at their meetings, wondering what sort of compliment or flirtation Oswald would throw his way. Knowing there would be more, no matter what his behavior. He had wondered, more than once, what the parameters of their "friendship" would involve if he was to accept it on Oswald's terms. And, being honest, he would have to admit that these thoughts had brought some vivid images. Images of skin to skin contact- with Oswald's skin. Images that he now admitted he was not repulsed by. Now, Oswald's terms were that he stay away. 

Jim, started replaying all of his encounters with Oswald- the interactions, the contact. The contact. Jim had never realized that he had touched Oswald more than all other suspects combined. And that he usually brought Oswald closer to him instead for pushing him away - shoving him against walls, grabbing his lapels, sometimes shoving a knee between Oswald's legs to further still him. Harvey, a ready user of contact with suspects, usually shoved them away or just hit them. Jim used it to close distance between him and Oswald. He realized that the times he had close encounters with Oswald, he had opted to not spend the night with Lee. She had been right- that he was focused on a "case".


	3. Aubrianna- The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse Aubrianna's life before she meets Oswald. The back story of how Oswald and her mother hooked up. Aubrianna was the almost improbable outcome of Oswald being coaxed to be "one of the guys" during his early days as Fish Mooney's Umbrella boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aubrianna character has been nagging at me to be brought to life. This is the back story so Oswald, the only canon character in this chapter is just by mention. I will be posting more chapters so stay tuned. Thanks so much for the kudos and comments! They mean so much to me!

At 1 year and some months old, little Aubrianna, the alleged offspring of crime lord, Oswald Cobblepot, had an inauspicious beginning. She was an accident. Aubri experienced the world through the confines of a  
dingy playpen which contained an array of dirty blankets, sustenance in the form of a bottle or box of cereal and the stray toy that happened to be thrown in to appease the need for play and to assuage mama's  
guilt. She knew none of the status and comforts known to her alleged father - the self proclaimed King of Gotham. 

She was born to a mother whose dream of headlining the Gotham Gentleman's club was squashed as patrons did not flock to the exclusive club to tip girls with baby bumps. Her mama, Peach, had been recommended by Fish Mooney after several failed auditions despite looking fabulous in the skimpy costumes she wore. Working as a dancer and sometimes off hours "entertainer" Peach had sampled many mood altering substances offered by clients and other dancers. Initially loyal to none. Just something to make life a bit more palatable. She found that using them helped her file away the knife sharp pangs of her conscience- the one that told her that she had careened dangerously off the course that she had vowed to follow as a contestant in one of the many pageants she had entered. The drug that eventually had seduced her into monogamy was heroin. It allowed her to feel ok about taking off her clothes and the occasional offer of other forms of "entertainment" plus now enjoy the club life at Fish Mooney's.

Being pregnant with the Umbrella boy's baby required that Peach abstain from the lover whose caress had seduced her with its magic. However, like the elusive Umbrella boy, heroin offered its charm from a distance, leaving Peach to be in the role of the pursuer, seeking that first experience of warmth and security. Getting an actual high became a more of a challenge as they were no longer in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. 

Aubrianna and Mama lived in the Narrows, a tenement neighborhood teeming with occupants whose priority was survival. A close second was seeking pleasure from any source available - most notably -sex and drug use. As soon as Aubri could stand, she would peer beyond the prison of her crib and gaze at the activity on the rooftops, the grid of fire escapes that connected the warren of tenement apartments to the ground. When Mama was there, Aubri watched Mama, on the couch gazing at the tv or nothing at all. Sometimes attending to her baby's need for a bottle of formula and less frequently, the need for physical contact. When enough of Aubri's teeth came in, the reliable box of cookies or sugary cereal took over some of the responsibility. 

From her earliest memories, both Aubri's and her mother Peach's lives revolved around Peach getting her medicine on time. Aubrianna became aware that there were two Mamas - Mama Before and After her Medicine. Before her medicine, Mama would be agitated- pacing while waiting for one of The Men who would procure a tightly wrapped bag or balloon full of Mama's medicine. 

Too racked with anxiety to attend to any of Aubri's emotional needs but not wanting to waste this spark of rare momentum, she would prepare for this time by providing Aubri with a fresh bottle and new box of cereal, maybe a hurried bath and change of diaper. This was the planning Mama- planning for the period After the Medicine -Mama on the couch. 

Like most young women whose allure was not yet stolen by their habit, she was provided her medicine by the Men Who Came and Left. 

Sometimes they stayed awhile, to watch tv or just extend the bliss following their dose of sex and heroin. Their eyes had that glasslike quality similar to that of "Baby"-one the dolls that took up residence in Aubri's crib. Also like Baby, their bodies followed suit- limp and slumped against the irregularly shaped cushions. 

Most of the time, the sequence of events was predictable. One of the Men would arrive. Their visits were accompanied by noises- loud and angry or breathy and muffled- that Aubri heard from her tiny room. Then, the snapping of rubber, deep sighs, preceding the use of the medicine. Then... nothing. For what seemed like forever. 

Despite her cries going mostly unregarded, Aubrianna found that there were worse things than Mama's neglect. Sometimes Bad Things happened when mama tried to get her medicine. Sometimes, things did not go as planned. 

Some would demand Mama's comforts without the trade for the Medicine. Or Mama, giving in to the craving, would use all of the Medicine. There would be yelling, breaking things. Mama could get slapped, thrown down on the couch, and many times robbed of the gifts she had offered in exchange for the Medicine. 

When Aubri's inevitable crying began, some of the Men would try to stop her piercing wails. Whether from slaps, being shaken or shut in a room by herself, their efforts to calm her would fail as Aubri saw her mother being flung about, threatening the only world she knew. Which was Mama and the apartment.  
_________________________________________________________________

The moment Aubrianna mastered this skill was forged in steel - the successful attempt at manipulation- implying a sentiment that was not true and the reward of survival. Perhaps the first noted advantage of her father's genes. 

There was one scenario played out multiple times, that had burned into little Aubri's psyche. 

She had seen Mama do this many times already. To quiet the men whose behaviors were already tenuous due to cravings for Mama and the Medicine. While Mama did not have material things to offer for the medicine and other resources, she did have the ability to give the men good feelings. Good feelings that resulted in them doing good things for mama. And, sometimes Aubrianna. Mama would look into their eyes, stroke their faces, then put her arms around their necks. Long deep kisses on the lips followed. And then whatever occurred in the Other Room that was blessedly hidden from Aubri's young eyes. 

Little Aubri first experienced this with Larry, one of mama's men. During one of his visits, he had hoisted her up. Not yet under the calming effect of Mama and the Medicine, he bounced her haphazardly in the air. Aubrianna stiffened. His hold on her tiny body was precarious at best. Finally, in a position to make contact, Aubrianna's gaze met his and her tiny hand stroked his cheek. This seemed to have a calming effect as his nervous brown eyes stopped darting and something in him seemed to soften. Then, he held her to his chest. The bouncing had stopped and there was stillness. Safety. 

As this provided an unexpected boost to his ego, holding Aubri and feeding her, became part of his visiting ritual and Aubri would reward him with her gaze and stroking his face. From this act, she would be granted a bottle and a dry diaper per his chiding that Mama get off her "lazy ass". From this now reliable sequence of cause and effect, Aubrianna realized she had some control over her surroundings- possibly over the actions of the Men. 

In addition to a passing interest for his paramour's toddler, Larry was prone to getting ideas. Ideas that required the action and risk of others to benefit himself. Often, this required Larry to illuminate the potential benefits that would reward them for their risks. With Peach, it was having the means to buy drugs (herself) and some niceties. That he wouldn't have to procure. With child support, which she currently lacked, Larry's life would be better. This being one of the first things women in the Narrows thought of, he was surprised to learn that she had never sought it. 

"I don't know whose she is...." she hesitated, wishing Larry would drop this. She did not want to seek the man whom she suspected was her child's sperm donor. Though Peach could recall a healthy list of lovers at her beck and call at the time, the one that stood out as the main candidate for her daughter's paternity, had barely expressed interest in her. 

"Well, who is he?" Larry sensed the hesitance in her voice. 

"Ya gotta get in contact with em, serve em the papers and start collecting," Larry coached. 

"I dunno..." Peach was hesitant. Most guys she knew, were vulnerable to her charms. She would get what she wanted with a pout or implied promise of affection, not always following through of course. But the Penguin, as he was now called, was different. She's remembered stories of his response to people who had tried to cross him or who just stood up to him. Both responses had the same bloody outcome. 

Perhaps this is what had initially intrigued her- the thrill of bringing out what she perceived as well concealed passion. She would need to use all of her charms for this as she had never seen him show interest in any of the  
girls who frequented the club. She had hoped to be the one to finally transform that shell of politeness that masked violence into lustful aggression. 

"I don't know what he'd do... how he'd react". Knowing Larry, she would be forced to approach him herself. 

"Well, shit! He's the guy who runs things now." Larry was truly excited now. And ambitious. There was this ring of mushroom growers in the Narrows and he had wanted in but did not have the means to be considered a partner. "You gotta get something from him. He's like, loaded. Plus, you could probably get as much as you want. He's not gonna want to be known as owin' money on a kid," Larry assured, his eyes now shining. 

"Maybe." She was not sure about this. Something felt different about trying to get child support from him vs the familiar scenarios she had seen with her friends. He was different. She did not have the where-with- all to articulate how but she knew. 

"Of course you should! You gotta do it! You can get outta this shit hole". She better not let this thing go. Larry would not have it. He was sick of procuring drugs for Peach. Since he did not have the ambition or motivation to take risks himself, he would NOT let a chance to coach someone in such a scheme- no, opportunity- pass him by. Especially since it was legal and might be true. Besides, he had his eye on a custom Harley.  
________________________________________________________________________

His manners had reminded her of home. Which was Southern Georgia. This is what had first stood out to her. Then there was his punkish hairstyle which intrigued her as guys with hair like this were rare in Southern Georgia except for the emo guys she had glimpsed during a campus tour of the Savannah College of Art and Design. From her experience, guys who put this much time into their hair, tended to have a more dismissive manner. They tended not acknowledge someone like Peach who while beautiful, had been molded by pageant standards of beauty. Oswald had been different. While his style enticed her, he did not display any of that arty disinterest and had treated her with kindness. Kindness she had hoped would transform into interest. 

Peach reflected on her early days of living in Gotham. After some failed auditions as a performer at Fish Mooney's club, she became on of their regulars. "The Georgia Peach" had started out as a joke but she owned it, as it made her a novelty among the sea of girls drawn to the nightclub underworld of Gotham, hardened by the norms and experiences of their hometown. Initially, partying meant getting dressed up, going somewhere, listening to music, as it had in her hometown in Georgia. Then as the norms of Gotham found their way in, so had getting high and hooking up. 

She recalled the awkward experience with Oswald Cobblepot, Fish Mooney's newly recruited Umbrella boy. She had thought him a challenge and wanted him to fawn over her like all the other men she encountered. When this did not happen, some of Fish's other employees took notice of the pouting club regular and urged Oswald to take advantage of her attention, plying him with copious amounts of alcohol. She recalled others chiding him for not jumping on this "opportunity of a lifetime". Literally. 

Of all the men she'd been with, his seed may been the most likely to make it through the gates as she never thought she could coax him as far as intercourse. So the night concluded in a surprise conquest and a failure to use protection. Although his shyness stood out to her, she had recalled an air of danger, especially if he felt he was being laughed at. There was something about how nervous he was that made Peach take charge of the evening, lest he lose his nerve. 

She had been so sure that once he had enough to drink, the adoration he must be suppressing, would be revealed and be that much more gratifying once it was. She remembered the experience of sex as something that perhaps occurred by accident of gravity and the need to be horizontal at this point, lest he throw up. She knew that if he was any less intoxicated (or more for that matter), their union would not have occurred.  
__________________________  
Over the next week, Larry would coach Peach on her approach and demand for child support from Oswald. He suggested that Peach bring Aubri as she was. Looking shabby would better convince him of the need for support-create a sense of guilt. They agreed that she would show up at his club before the entertainment started; in the early evening. 

Larry became less than enthusiastic as helped her rehearse the story of his paternity. Coaching Peach was difficult since she insisted on mentioning that he wasn't "the type" to take her upstairs as this was a rarity among men per her experience. He was also not pleased with Peach's inability to gloss over his difficulties with "performing". What was she trying to do? Focus on his failure as a man and ruin the whole thing? Sheesh! It was obvious that something happened.

This could really get in the way of their goal of a better lifestyle. And, given the man from whom they were demanding money, it could net a bloody outcome. Any and all of this guy's positives must be stressed in this situation. 

He was glad he would not be present.


	4. That's my Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald's first meeting with Aubrianna. Initially, he is furious. He and Gabe go on a "mission" which goes from exploratory to recon.

Dominic was in charge of the door tonight. A risky position in the organization as it meant that sometimes The King, as he regarded himself, had to be told things. Unpleasant things. And this could have unpleasant consequences for the news bearer. "Don't shoot the messenger" did not seem to apply here. His responsibilities for the night were nearly over when a female, a blonde in her mid twenties approached him. "I need to talk to Oswald Cobblepot" she hesitated slightly. She was carrying a baby.

Shit. He had almost made it through his shift. Without any incidents. 

"Why?" This could not be good. For anyone involved, especially him. "What business should I tell him you want to discuss?" She did not know the viper she was about to approach. 

She was silent and looked away, clutching the bundle slung across her torso. 

She was obviously not mob, or she would have had known to not approach him herself nor have made the ridiculous decision to bring a kid! Nor was she a girlfriend, as the boss did not get those types of visitors. 

She did not fit into the usual categories of persons who sought Oswald or any high ranking member of the mob so Dominic would not know how to explain her visit. Or prepare Penguin, as he was uncertain about her. Uncertainty was bad. Especially when he was the one attempting to explain it. Like it was his shortcoming or something. He would go back inside and pull Gabe aside. He was Penguin's right hand and appropriately so. He did not know anyone who had quite the reasoning effect on Penguin as Gabe. He would get his take on how to properly deliver this "guest" and her motive for this visit. 

It was business as usual at Oswald's place- all players in position as he gave the state of the Gotham- his Gotham address. It was important to stay on top of the acquired properties, debts and those that needed to be reminded of his position- King of Gotham. And, that the absence of Falcone or Maroni did not mean the absence of protection nor continued payments for it. 

Penguin's eclectic "staff" were filing out now. Dominic grabbed Gabe and pulled him to the side, the woman still outside leaning against the brick edifice. He motioned towards her with his head. "Hey, she came here to see the boss, won't say why and she brought her kid". He squinted at Gabe who motioned for him to wait. Thankfully, he would talk to the boss first. 

Oswald had noticed the two men talking as Gabe approached him. He cocked his head sharply as Gabe whispered, "There's a chick here to see you. Won't say why." This was indeed a surprise.. 

His eyes hardened. The last few months were a flurry. People coming out of the wood work- like he had won the lottery or something. Lots of people needing to be reminded of his place in the hierarchy- which was at the top. And, no favors or forgotten debts.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Show her in". His dining room had emptied now. Any untoward "issue" brought up would not have an audience. 

After he ushered them in, to Dominic's relief, he was dismissed and absolved of any obligation to explain whatever uncertainty was being presented. 

Gabe, guided the the girl to stand in front of Oswald who was sitting in the ornate carved wood chair he had chosen for his throne. He studied her briefly. She was of medium height, blonde, a balanced figure, slightly curvy, soft features. And, carrying a child wrapped in a ratty, pilled blanket. 

Can I help you?" He regarded her cautiously. 

"I wasn't sure if I should come to you but I need to tell you...." She looked down, doing her best to recall Larry's extensive coaching sessions. This was not coming out like she and Larry had rehearsed. 

"I had a baby by you." She went on, "Uh...we shared an evening when you used to work for Fish. I got preg-". 

"Pregnant"! hissed Oswald, angry now. Did she think the oldest trick in the book was going to work on him? When? Just WHEN were people going to start taking him seriously?! He now regarded the girl and the bundle in her arms. Oswald scrutinized her as there was something vaguely familiar about her. It had dawned on him that she was indeed from the Fish Mooney days. As her shy umbrella boy, he was often taunted due to his reluctance to take advantage of the various females who frequented the place, making clear their availability for some attention and a drink or two. This girl had been one of them. While Oswald had seen his share of "painted ladies" being part of Fish Mooney's club scene, they were strictly scenery to him. Nothing that compelled him to seek their presence or attention. He tended to seek the role of a consort. Which was a distant second to his most comfortable role - that of a son. 

"Yes," she said, her voice wavering. Peach looked up as she recounted a night at Fish Mooney's.  
"I wanted to dance with you and the guys egged you on. We drank a whole bunch and we were allowed to sleep upstairs in the big bed. We got really drunk. Otherwise" she lowered her eyes, not wanting to offend his sense of masculinity, "I don't think you would have talked to me". Now, she could tell Larry she had done it. Just like he had advised her. 

Her face, now crimson, she tried to recall the event yet downplay his lack of interest. Somewhat sober, she intuited that he most likely had insecurities in this area and tried to recall her experience with him in the most flattering way possible. She knew before she began -this was a bad idea.  
Yet, she pressed on.

"So...surely, you've had other ...suitors" Oswald tried to hide the smirk in his voice while trying to absolve himself of the tiny responsibility pit in her arms. 

Peach admitted that while she used protection with everyone else, ..."with you, I didn't think," she paused awkwardly, trying to find the words to describe Oswald's lack of initiative without further offending him. And anything that came with that. "I wasn't expecting you to go through with it" she finally blurted looking down again. "I didn't even think to consider protection". 

Gabe shifted, looking down awkwardly. He dreaded the sullen outbursts that were common when Oswald's esteem and ego were threatened. This conversation would likely result in such an outburst. 

Oswald felt his cheeks flame as he silently acknowledged his lack of drive for the opposite sex, and certainly her intuition to doubt that any union may happen. While he was generous with using his manners to charm women, he did not use them to go beyond verbal interaction. 

"I remember you", Oswald acknowledged cautiously. But he didn't remember anything other than passing out in that big bed and getting sick.  
"So what do you want? You have brought me no proof that she's mine. Why now? Why not when you were pregnant?" Oswald's questions came tumbling out. 

Peach looked down again. She was attempting to keep this mission afloat. She stumbled through the first explanation that came to mind - that she had thought her boyfriend at the time was the father. Who had not questioned his paternity until she was caught with another man. A paternity test revealed that the father was neither the boyfriend nor the fling, prompting both to bow out of her life, leaving Peach alone to support the baby. God, this sounded bad. It was either that weak excuse that made her seem slutty or, that she just did not think it would be worthwhile contacting the Umbrella boy to tell him he may be a dad. Until he had become the King of Gotham. "I wanted to see you because, uh...she's getting older. I thought she should know who her dad is", she said weakly. Larry had not coached her on this question nor had they prepared for Oswald's scrutiny of her story. 

Oswald could smell her weakness; the uncertainty in her story. There was another reason. Another motivation. This child was certainly almost two. Now, all of the sudden.... He would find out and squash it squarely on the head of its creator. Whom he suspected was not the disheveled blond who stood before him. He was bewildered by all of this so far. Promiscuity...even flirting was not his thing. Now making promises, using flattery, he would own those in spades. But this....baby? 

"I'll repeat my question. What is it that you are wanting"? His eyes were ice green now and the muscles in his face started to twitch. Oswald was going to make her spell it out. That she was trying to weasel money from him. 

Uh Oh. Gabe knew that bad things happened when his boss got like that. 

"Child support", she blurted. Her heartbeat started to quicken. She sensed, too late, that the bottom line purpose of their visit was revealed too soon. Like realizing you are in danger when it's too to change the outcome. 

If there was anything Oswald hated, it was those who dismissed him. Not far behind was hatred for those recognized his power and attempted to rob him of it. This was an entirely new tactic. One for which he had no category of responses. Someone who stumbled back into his life (who was never really in), was now stumbling into the tenuous empire he had fought for, where the mortar had not yet set. There were still loose bricks. And right now he felt them shift. 

His eyes were unmoving which worried her the most. A man driven by need, desire, she knew. And knew how to placate and control. There was no placating his expressionless cold scrutiny; his silent arrangements so that he would not be subject to her demands. A tight smile formed on his mouth. 

Which was not a smile, she knew. He had decided how he would carry out these arrangements. 

It was his careful scrutiny and deadly intention that made her abandon Larry's enthusiastic plan for wealth- "a sure thing". Now, she only wanted to get out of there with her life. She was vaguely aware that her baby was not included in this urgent objective.  
________________________________________________________________

Seeing the fear in Peach's eyes, Oswald felt reassured that he was back in the driver's seat. He allowed himself to review her claims coupled with what he remembered. Not that he wanted any of this to be true. He just wanted to stamp out the uncertainty he still felt regarding the details. Uncertainty had a way of paying one a visit later on. After it had grown into a problem.

Oswald did remember that Fish had targeted him that evening, taunting him about his reluctance to follow up on the interest of one of the attractive female patrons as her other male employees regularly did. He suspected that it may have been due to his reluctance to respond to her hints of more intimate responsibilities other than holding her umbrella. Thankfully, she had redirected that intention to Lazlo, one of the new waiters. 

He remembered waking up in one of the rooms upstairs, the one with the fancy bed that was available for rent. By the hour. Other employees seemed to know details that preceded given their smirks when he came downstairs. Not being able to recall any details of what happened, he did not consult with any of them as that would confirm their advantage over him. 

It was the only occasion where he had given into to the taunts and urging of Fish's lieutenants to take this opportunity to "be the man". It seemed like a strategic move at the time as he wanted to fit in and prove himself in as many ways possible. And, when he found her name was "Peach", he knew that, with a name like that, she could not be from Gotham, therefore perhaps not having the same jaded expectations of females who had come of age in this environment. He had been right. She was from a small town in the South, thinking it would be exciting to move to Gotham. He recalled several failed auditions of acts that while nailed it in the pageants she had won, did not have the edge to impress Fish. Oswald remembered politely clapping and reassuring her that "next time" would be better. He figured that if he was to try to "fit in" by attempting intimacy with a woman, failure with her would prove to have the least amount of collateral damage to his ego. 

Oswald's regret of the evening's events was morphing into the realization that her story did have a thread of credibility. But, a baby? She's trying to hook me into supporting her now that she knows I'm in charge. His surprise turned to annoyance, then anger. She wouldn't have to work for him, be on call for important jobs, or be in debt and he would have to pay her money! Now, he was trapped. 

Peach stepped back. The bundle in her arms was starting to stir. As he silently fumed, the bundle awoke. Oswald's curiosity got the best of him. He peered over Peach's shoulder at the child who then looked up at Oswald. It was a girl. 

"May I see her", he asked, wishing he could mask his curiosity. He peered at the little figure stirring restlessly in the pilled blanket, flexing a tiny foot. Long errant strands of light chestnut hair framed a perfectly oval face punctuated by eyes the color of turquoise waves erupting into whitecaps. He studied her, trying to gauge a genetic connection. Her nose turned up, slightly pert to Oswald's aquiline. Her rosebud lips in perfect proportion to her doll like features. Her coloring was a delicate porcelain graced with rose petals compared to the milky marble of Oswald's alabaster complexion. She reminded him of the porcelain dolls his mother used to collect. 

While she was being studied for similarities to Oswald, she cocked her head to the side and gave a little shrug while tucking her chin. Oswald had only been vaguely aware of his tendency to do this until he saw it in his alleged offspring. It was like looking in a mirror. She was standing now. In dingy pajamas, barefoot, her tiny toes curling at the cold floor of his dining room. Her hair, a mixture of curls and wispy strands, reached past her shoulders. 

In spite of himself, Oswald was transfixed. He could see himself in her eyes and in her porcelain fragility. Though she shared Oswald's fragile bone structure, unlike him, she was all softness -no angular features. They both had a steady gaze, taking in the seen and unseen. She certainly seemed more coordinated than Oswald recalled being as a child. She had delicate even features and as much as he studied her trying to gather a genetic connection, Oswald found that he could not take all of her in. 

She's beautiful, he breathed to himself. Oswald was one to appreciate aesthetics and found himself feeling impressed and a little humbled that he may have had a hand in her creation. He made sure his back was to Peach as he did not want her to detect the thaw in his demeanor. He could feel tiny strands of emotionally charged filament coiling around him. 

She's trying to trap me, he reminded himself as he regained his senses. 

She was unusually quiet for a child, he thought. Not that he had much experience with children. He would see and hear them on the city streets, in stores, and God- when their parents would take them to Bamontes. She cautiously inspected the dining room, not straying far from her mother, but showing curiosity towards the fireplace. To get warm perhaps? She had been brought here with no shoes. She accepted his hand as he coaxed her to stand by the fireplace that had always provided him with comfort. 

He found that a warmth, not from the fire, was spreading through his chest. Unaccustomed to this feeling towards others, he was not sure how this turn of events was affecting him or what it would demand of him. The peculiar feeling was accompanied by Oswald's wavering grasp of power. A great deal of his power base was his ability to keep others out; avoidance of emotional attachment. He wanted to pick her up but did not want to showcase anything that hinted to accepting this accusation of paternity. 

"What's her name"? 

"Aubrianna Camille", she responded, looking away, still intimidated by Oswald. 

Aubrianna Camille Cobblepot, he silently completed before he could stop himself. In spite of himself, he liked the sound of it. 

"Where are her shoes?" Oswald furrowed his brows in criticism as he rarely left the house without a jacket and tie. He couldn't have his daughter going without shoes. His daughter, already! The scam was working. 

"She didn't want to put them on. She's picky about her clothes". Peach sighed. 

"So you let her go without them? Let your baby be the one in charge?" he accused. Parenting conflicts already. Again, scam working. 

"When she doesn't want to do something, she won't do it," Peach insisted. 

We'll see, Oswald smirked. She would learn who the par -. He caught himself this time.

"I want a paternity test", he said, "and then we'll talk further". He got her information. Oswald summoned Gabe and they agreed to take Peach and Aubri home.  
Too late, he realized that he had surrendered to a nick name.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Seeing that more pieces of the puzzle fit seamlessly,,, Oswald felt genuinely perplexed. He wondered how to gain control; get back in the driver's seat. This was no "business dispute" which could be handled by an employee, or a certain member of the GCPD. Those were concrete problems that called for concrete actions. With a clear understanding of results. He needed to confer with Gabe, who had been around the block, and now demonstrating that he was, indeed, worth his weight in gold as a trustworthy right hand who was able to offer his two cents while remembering his place. 

They left Peach and Aubrianna in the dining room while they conferred. "What do I do?" hissed Oswald. "I hardly remember anything about the night and now I have to support her and that baby?" He voice starting to crack in protest. 

"Don't commit to nothin'", Gabe advised. "This chick just walked in here and tells you it's your kid. That's the oldest trick in the book." He glanced in her direction. " How do you know she don't got some dude putting her up to this"? 

Oswald nodded vigorously in agreement. "And she's just trying to take me, using that baby as a prop. But, how do I stop her from making this public, ruining my name?" 

"We go investigate. See what's going on at her place". Gabe narrowed his eyes. "Is there some dude pulling the strings? Is that kid even hers? Is it even with her? I've seen some crazy schemes done on fellas." He shook his head recalling the days when he worked for Maroni before Penguin rose to power. 

"Yes!" Oswald agreed, relieved to hear a voice of reason to mitigate his panic. No one was going to lasso him into "payments". He alone claimed the rights to that position. A position he had fought fiercely for. 

They returned to the dining room, now prepared to drive them back.  
__________________________________________________  
Gabe walked them up to their apartment in the Narrows. Oswald studied the streets where his, no- the child lived. Graffiti tagged various walls and garbage took control of the streets. He found himself feeling vaguely uncomfortable, like he was leaving something unfinished and this was unlike him. Why did he feel this way? It was obviously a scheme to get money from him. He was being conned by getting sucked in. That was it. People thought of things to extract money from others, many times, involving children. He wondered how many men demanded paternity tests. He remembered some of the guys at Bamonte's having child support garnished from their checks. 

Gabe returned, advising Oswald that there was a male in the apartment when had had walked them upstairs. He could not help but wonder how quickly and drastically his job description would change, now that Oswald may have a child. 

"I knew it", crowed Oswald, as he sensed that while Peach may have thought about seeking child support, she would have needed some "encouragement" to actually approach him as she was fearful of him. And, that encouraging someone was probably hoping that his life would become more comfortable.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
The Investigation- Oswald and Gabe pay Aubrianna a Surprise Visit

The next night Oswald and Gabe found themselves in front of the apartment located in the tenement neighborhood, the Narrows. Oswald recalled the warren of alleys and narrow but steep apartment buildings and was not sorry he and his mother had moved. Usually, Oswald had Victor Zsaz or another associate accompany him on "outings" where the element of surprise was crucial. This was definitely not a Zsaz mission, who would be keen on leaving his trademark of casual but deliberate terror and perhaps a creative fatality. No, this would be suited to someone whose solid emotional constitution offered caution, experience, and common sense, which was not always Oswald. In addition to being a loyal lieutenant, Gabe was the perfect balance to Oswald's flights of emotion. Together, they would expose this charade as the scheme it was. And someone would learn- painfully, what it meant to attempt to extort money and power from Oswald Cobblepot. 

Trying to focus on the task at hand, Oswald was awash in emotions he was unable to articulate. He knew that fear and anger drove his decisions and impulses. In his line of work, Oswald was familiar with reacting to fear and threat by being the bigger threat. This was a unique situation, however and he was not quite sure how this tenet could be applied. He was, after all, fighting back against the threat of being usurped of his power - that now this woman could demand money from him whenever she wanted. And, he would have to agree. The loss of face and respect that resulted when a man did not support his child would cripple his image. One he had fought valiantly for. 

Oswald was no stranger to the moral code of the mob. Yes, you could torture someone for disloyalty, shoot him for disrespect, but it was of paramount importance for you to embody the qualities of the kind of man who could legitimately demand such respect. At the heart of these qualities was the financial support and protection of loved ones. Especially biological children. Oswald could not afford to allow this situation fester in uncertainty. Especially since he was taking over the operation of the much respected Don Falcone. 

He also struggled with the completely foreign concept of being a parent- that some party girl from Fish Mooney's place had straggled into his lair, dangled an attractive toddler and he was supposed to be yoked to her. He silently cursed Fish for the thousandth time. Now, presto! There was a barnacle with turquoise eyes and cascading curls attached to him. And all that entailed. Threatened with the the reality that he may be the father, and therefore beholden to responsibilities- financial and otherwise, Oswald was mentally bucking this yoke to a child who shared his intense blue gaze and an inborn knowledge of disarming tactics that charmed even him. He was being tricked, he reminded himself. She was probably taught to do that. Babies could be taught things.  
_________________________________________  
The smell hit them first. Unwashed dishes, mold and other smells commonly abolished with minimal cleaning hit them as they made their way inside. Gabe wrinkled his nose as he had traditional standards on how a home should be kept. Growing up with his mother's rigid standards, this belief more than extended to Oswald. Oswald found himself recoiling at the mixture of clothing, discarded food and wrappers, and other implements of daily living, that lay mingled on the floor and strewn about the couch. Well, he now was certain about the bed theory- that she did not drag him here as this would have certainly sobered him up and most certainly would have stopped any activity that had created the child in question. 

They had ventured to the hallway when he heard the cries. Oswald decided to investigate them himself. He was unsure why as he usually had Gabe investigate anything uncertain ahead of him. While Gabe explored the farther room, Oswald opened the nearest door to see a rickety playpen bathed in moonlight. Its occupant was standing, clutching the top, sobs heaving from her tiny body, trying to reach over the side. Oswald saw that there was a box of cereal on the floor. She was trying to reach for food. For how long? When was the last time she had eaten? Or been held? She wore nothing but a sagging diaper, looking like one of the undressed neglected dolls that mingled with the other discarded affects of life that littered the dank apartment; that took residence on its floors. How long had she been here? All alone? In the dark? The jumble of intangible emotions he had started the evening with, turned into a familiar boil. 

HIS baby should not, would not, be treated this way, he thought before he could correct himself. 

Oswald momentarily forgot his determination to uncover evidence of this "scam" and picked her up. 

Not resisting, she seemed grateful to be taken from her squalid prison; grateful for human contact. While Oswald was committed to resisting the claim of paternity to this tiny creature, nothing had prepared him for his response to her. 

Acknowledging Oswald as her rescuer, she snaked her arms around his neck as her head found a place on his chest. Her crying subsided as she nuzzled her head under his chin while she carded a tiny hand through his hair until she found an ear. Now clutching her treasure, she completed her ritual of security by putting a thumb in her mouth while clutching the nearest section of Oswald's shirt. He felt that peculiar warmth in his chest again.

Oswald had few experiences where someone had offered such adoration and trust. He had resigned himself to getting his emotional needs met through power over others. In all ways he was able to obtain it. He had never felt a feeling such as this with such overwhelming force before now. He was shocked at how he held her tightly, feeling honored by her trust in him. He wanted- no NEEDED- to protect this little creature. Who took to him; trusted him; who accepted his offer of protection and comfort. 

Interactions such as these were painfully infrequent in Oswald's life, and he tended to bond with those with whom these occurred regardless of how the other perceived said interaction. This imbalance of feelings was painfully obvious with a certain GCPD detective. 

As she settled into the comfort he offered, her eyelids became heavy but did not loosen her grasp on Oswald. He breathed in her baby scent- not sure why or how her scent affected him- like a syringe filled with a drug that blurred his boundaries to include- no absorb her. Her soft white body was marked and sticky from neglect but he did not notice at that moment as his senses pulled all that was her into him at that moment. The peculiar warmth he had felt earlier, now bloomed all through his body- the red heat of protective instinct coupled with a white calm created a pink glow. Love? Fueled with the intense desire to protect her, he rechristened tonight's "mission" to shield her from all that was bad; from those that did not cherish her. Now illuminated by the dim moonlight streaming through the window, he took in her delicate features as he continued to breathe her in. He felt oddly calm and sure of himself. Two feelings that rarely shared space in his psyche.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile, Gabe actually had been "investigating" as this was initially, the agreed upon mission for tonight's visit. 

He had entered the other bedroom and looked for anything that suggested a male lived there as he and Oswald had concluded that this constituted evidence that Oswald's paternity was in fact, "a scam". After all, someone would have had to be goading Peach into pushing Oswald into accepting paternity- and a lifelong financial commitment. He found used needles, more wrappers, take out boxes, and "implements" that may be used for entertaining. He realized that the boxer shorts and some old socks were not going to provide them with anything useful. He changed course when his foot hit against something heavy and metallic under a heap of dirty clothes. Gabe knew from his expertise in this line of work, a box possibly meant valuables. And, important papers. Papers that could contribute to their intended mission. More so than evidence of a dude. He retrieved the contents as the box was not locked. Before he could view them and determine their value for the mission, he heard shuffling noises coming from the hallway. He stuffed them into his jacket. 

"I hear footsteps", Gabe growled. "Coming down the hall, this way". He passed the baby's room and looked quizzically at Oswald who was now cradling that baby who until recently, had been their sworn enemy. 

"Gabe look.... she's letting me hold her", Oswald whispered softly, enraptured by the toddler in his arms. He did not seem to be hearing Gabe's warning or the urgency it suggested. "Do you think she knows"? "Look how much she loves me", his self worth fueled by having a witness to the baby's adoration of him. He was bitten and now infected. And he found that he did not mind. 

Gabe realized he had been abandoned in this mission. So much for his sincere attempts to uncover the scam. Sometimes he could not help but think Oswald as an impulsive teenaged son he needed to manage. Going to the store to buy school supplies, then coming home with a puppy. "What are ya gonna do boss"? The footsteps were getting closer. 

Oswald did not know and could not seem to gather the sense of urgency required to care. Care that they were operating without a plan required to successfully accomplish missions. For being plan-less required at the very least, a sense of urgency which offered a sufficient fight or flight response - most important in ensuring survival. He could not recall a time when he felt this unconcerned about keeping his edge. 

He only seemed concerned with maintaining the feeling of happy sedation that had flooded his body. Still holding her, he felt hesitant to engage in any movement that might break this spell. He honestly did not think of what they would do beyond "checking things out" in which he envisioned a surprise confrontation with Peach or maybe the discovery that the baby was not living there. Or even hers. Or, confirming that she and the controlling paramour were undoubtedly plotting to take his money. But what to do if he ....wanted the baby? He certainly had no plan B. 

They heard the door open, slurred voices pouring in along with unsteady shuffling of feet that signaled either intoxication or fatigue- but certainly instability. Oswald heard the familiar voice of Peach, now protesting a demand of her current paramour. "Go back and tell him she's sick" directed the male voice. "I already went...I'm not going back again...he's scary" she slurred as they tumbled through the door. Her indolence turned to shock when the kitchen light revealed Oswald cradling her baby and his towering henchman who had heard all of the conversation that they had needed to hear. Mission accomplished. Oswald now had his plan B. 

Peach screamed, "What are you doing here"? Her companion tried to advance on Oswald, perhaps, guessing that this would be an easy victory before Gabe knocked him out with one punch. 

"What are you NOT doing here?" Oswald snarled. "How long has she been alone? And, in the dark?" He felt a personal affront at the extent of his baby's neglect by the only parent she knew. How could she disregard this-no his baby's needs, her safety? Her worth as a human being? The mission to divest himself of her had dissolved and his protective instinct took over. His baby had been living in danger and she needed to be put in check. 

The baby, now securely in Gabe's arms, allowed Oswald to to grab Peach and arrange her into the most familiar stance he knew. 

The knife was pressed lightly against her throat. Just hard enough to make the vein beneath it pulse. It was a familiar ritual. Peach shared the reactions of victims before her- shaking helplessly while waiting on Oswald's action that would determine if she lived or not. Peach's eyes were wide with terror despite the cocktail of alcohol and opiates in which she had recently imbibed. "What do you want?" she stammered.

Oswald kept his grip on the knife which was still against her throat, secure in the ritual, but lost on its purpose. Until now. 

"How long have you been leaving her like this?" He his voice low and deadly. "What were you going to do with my money? I bet I know", he taunted her holding up a baggie and some needles he found in the apartment. He did not wait to hear her warble some excuse. "You and" Oswald carelessly gestured at her unconscious paramour, "were going to buy drugs and perhaps let my baby starve or die from neglect". 

"So, let me tell you what I'm going to do for you. Instead of setting you up for failure which incidentally means this" - he pressed the knife a little tighter against her neck, "I'm going to give you all the money for Aubrianna that you will ever need. By taking her out of this hellhole and raising her myself". 

"That way, you don't have to worry about failing. And incurring my wrath Peach. That means, your boyfriend won't be killed in front of you. Slowly".  
"So", his voice was now gentle. "Do you agree to my terms? I think you'll find they're more than reasonable", he said sweetly, his eyes bright and deadly.  
"Yes, ...ok", she panted as Oswald's grip relaxed and the knife was taken away. She crumpled in the doorway a mix of shock and relief. 

Oswald turned to Aubrianna, shocked to catch his daughter's approving expression after witnessing Oswald's condemnation of her neglect. Now perched calmly in Gabe's arms, she cast Peach a reprimanding look. No longer neglected and afraid, she was safe in Oswald's presence. Oswald knew this look as well as he had seen it in the mirror as long as he could remember, rationalizing actions that needed to be taken against those that had willfully hurt him. He realized he was viewing his own arching brows framing an alert gaze in his Aubrianna. 

"Hello beautiful", he cooed, turning to face her. "Daddy's here". 

On the way home, Oswald began thinking of how Gabe's job description would change now that he had a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Oswald to experience a similar bond; love reaction with another human being as he had with Jim. With him being in the "savior" role this time.


	5. Bringing Home Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Gabe rescue his toddler from living in squalor. Then go on a shopping spree. Oswald questions Jim's behavior towards him. Did all that manhandling really mean that he was disgusted with Oswald or did it mean something else?

Oswald and Gabe wandered around the aisles of baby stuff. After commandeering his toddler from that squalid hellhole, Oswald and Gabe headed to the outskirts of town - the land of all night mega stores and landed in front of Baby Universe. "Everything in the Universe you need for Baby" it promised. How can a little person need so much stuff? Oswald wondered as he and Gabe stared at the aisles of pastel colored merchandise wondering where to start. 

He had done the math but wished he had spent some time eliciting some practical information from Peach. He had been so worried about someone trying to get over on him. Now, he realized that was a hazy about her age and all these baby things went by months. Well, he knew that she was not yet two but that she must be a little small for her age given her circumstances. He sighed. This was going to be a long night. He glanced at Gabe who stopped at a display and took some boxes. 

"No matter what, we'll need these boss", he clutched some boxes of diapers.  
"Good thinking"! Thank God Gabe still had possession of his thinking cap. Oswald still felt like a jumble of anger, mush and confusion. Mostly mush. He knew, however, that he did not feel confusion when he felt her arms wrap around him, having trusted him to rescue and love her. That, he was certain of. Choosing the right baby gear. Now, that was a different matter. 

Little Aubrianna, swathed in a clean diaper and Oswald's suit jacket, sat in the cart, taking in new and exciting sights that before tonight, had been nonexistent during life in the Narrows. Now warm, fed, and clean thanks to Oswald's first diaper changing, she discovered that a range of needs had been met by one person - Oswald. The one who called himself "Daddy". And, she did not want him to leave her sight. 

Oswald, exasperated, started choosing little items of clothing, toys, but wondered what "real stuff" he would need. Like those monitors and other apparatus. What kind of stroller would she need? Would she even need one? He could not imagine pushing her in a stroller in Gotham. Or tasking Gabe to do this. But that was now. And, he knew that it could be a strong possibility in the future. 

Another package in the cart. Gabe struck gold again- a car seat. Oswald hated to think how ineffectual he was compared to Gabe. They decided to get in line and return to the food court before attempting to complete this mission. He had bought Aubrianna a grilled cheese there earlier. She liked it. It was one of the few times she had been given hot food. 

Watching others in line, Oswald noticed that they had lists in their hand. He leaned closer to learn that they were computer generated- showers, birthday party-all gift registries. Of course! He was informed that they had to retrieve their gift registry from customer service. The problem however, was that neither had been invited to any baby events. They decided that Gabe would approach the service desk after Oswald had given him every name in Gotham he could think of. Including Gordon. It didn't hurt to stay updated. Gabe and Oswald smiled brightly as Gabe provided a list of names, hoping among them was a gift list that would could guide clueless men who had just hoisted a toddler. 

It was not often- actually never, that a pair of oddly matched men presented at the desk, angling to obtain gift lists for baby events. After midnight, with their toddler in tow. With a quizzical look the clerk handed him multiple lists. "Here are the 20 event lists that you have been, uh.. invited to sir," she said awkwardly, peering up at Gabe through her glasses. 

"We get invited to a lotta stuff", Gabe defended gruffly, snatching them.  
They pored over the lists and found what seemed to be an adoption shower. Perfect. The odd trio found their way back among the baby aisles, securing some outfits, age appropriate toys, books, bath items, and other toddler gear that would have otherwise escaped them. Oswald collected his final item from the Pharmacy. 

___________________________________

After putting Aubrianna in her new bed, Oswald had collapsed into his king sized bed and was woken from a dream of wet caterpillars crawling across his face. His eyes flew open to find Aubrianna gazing at him while stroking his face. Dressed in her new nightie, she stood at the side of his bed waiting patiently for Oswald to wake up. Now, that she was properly acknowledged, her fingers could go back in her mouth. Although she was in a strange place with no one familiar, she appeared nonplussed. Already, it better than her dirty crib at Mama's. 

Still exhausted from last night's recon mission, Oswald was not ready to start the day. Not thinking, he pulled the toddler into his bed hoping to resume his slumber. Well, she was still alive and was not crying, Oswald reasoned, what was wrong with trying to get a little more sleep? He did not realize that by pulling her into bed with him, he had opened Pandora's Box.

Aubri had always slept on her own, never knowing the comfort of lying next to the person who could provide hugs, food, or a diaper change. Now, being able to sleep next to him, she did not to have to wait for the morning to be held; to wait for the contact she craved. Now that she could also sleep with Oswald, she abandoned her new bed in favor of the immediate warmth and comfort that sleeping with Oswald provided. 

She learned to associate the dark imposing atmosphere of his ornate bedroom with love and security. She was also learning she could make demands. The little girl's room that had been carefully created from the Baby Universe gift registry was unused for sleeping and merely a reminder that a little girl now inhabited his home. Like a frilly museum room that  
housed her clothes and toys.  
________________________________________  
Oswald had experienced some hangovers in his life. The question,"why?" would inevitably creep into his thoughts upon awakening. Emerging from last night's expedition invited the question "what now?". 

Although Oswald had been keen on rescuing her the squalor of that apartment, he had not thought about the day to day obligations of caring for a toddler. Since fatherhood had come unexpectedly, Aubri was more than willing to direct him. Oswald would have to take his time to figure out the integration of her into his life as the crime lord of Gotham. Oswald found that Aubri was the most calm and compliant when she in physical contact with him. She had experienced enough neglect in her young life. Until now, she had not known that she craved physical contact  
and the nurturing willingly provided by Oswald. She rewarded this nurturing with her smiles and sweet baby gestures that crowned him as the King of her universe. He discovered that he enjoyed nurturing her- cradling her in his lap, fixing her hair, or covering her with kisses, Oswald was too happy to oblige. This need for contact extended to meal time. During their first morning together, he had set two breakfast plates and once his was set down, she climbed on his lap and proceeded to share his food. He was delighted to find that she was not a picky eater. As long as it was on Oswald's plate and she was sitting on his lap, she seemed content to share whatever meal Oswald's chef had whipped up. 

While it was not the same as a mutually felt adult relationship - the one he still craved with Jim Gordon- it was still nice to experience a willing recipient of his affection.  
___________________________________

Their first public outing was breakfast at a casual diner in the heart of Gotham. Oswald realized that he also had to reconfigure his security measures and wanted to test out the logistics he would need for other inevitable traveling needs. He took Gabe, plus some body guards. He knew that he needed to send the message that they would be well guarded now that he was not the only one who needed protection. While his body guards had been carefully vetted to protect him, he had to consider if they were also appropriate to protect Aubrianna. Were they scary enough but not too scary? He had to admit that at times he would not be able to carry her. 

With some wrangling, they got car seats installed in two of Oswald's vehicles before leaving for Samson's Diner, which happened to be right hear the GCPD. AS Oswald and his entourage were shown to the large corner booth, he noticed some uniformed officers - a man and woman. He made a mental note to remind himself to ask if they could check the accuracy of their car seat installation. While it seemed ok, he wanted to be sure. 

And, being honest with himself, he wanted Aubrianna mentioned at the station. He figured that the woman would not be shy if she felt like complimenting Aubri. He wanted Jim to hear others mention her. And maybe some compliments on Oswald's parenting skills as well. 

As at home, Aubri rejected the high chair brought by the well meaning waitress and dined from Oswald's lap. From there, she shared his plate of toast dunked in soft boiled eggs, and various side dishes he ordered as Oswald loved breakfast. Although Aubrianna was oblivious to the admiring looks and sighs from the staff and patrons, Oswald was keenly aware of them and pleased with the attention she drew. He had carefully chosen her outfit to coordinate with his and added a flower barrette to pin her hair to the side. 

After their meal, Gabe beckoned the officers to their table. They agreed to check the car seats and followed Gabe outside. "What a beautiful baby!" the female officer sighed, straggling after the men, gazing at Aubrianna and Oswald. He smiled sweetly and thanked her. Their meal was complete, the outing a success. Oswald gathered up Aubri and paid the bill. The car seats had indeed, needed a slight readjustment, further justifying Oswald's request. 

He was pleased with the outcome of the morning. Aubri had been well behaved and he and his men had enjoyed themselves as just part of the community, for a change. 

He had never considered that Aubrianna would be seen as an extension of him. A flattering extension. Struggling with insecurity most of his life, Oswald was not used to seeing his features so artfully showcased as they were in this little creature. Oswald knew that while he was biased, his toddler's beauty was beyond typical. Being out with her in public, she would predictably draw attention and compliments on her beauty. He noticed that the features of most children her age were still emerging from their baby form, some not caught up with the others. While this clearly qualified them as "cute", like most children this age, the designation of "beautiful" would possibly emerge at a later age. Aubri's features had magically emerged in perfect proportion with each other from her porcelain complexion. Framed by a halo of chestnut ringlets, this lighter version of her father's raven locks were carefully coaxed into its current style by Oswald's nimble hands. 

While he never failed to be surprised and delighted at others' compliments and admiration, Oswald wondered when he would get used to seeing her. He always felt as if he was seeing her for the first time; as if he could not take in all of her beauty. 

Oswald had sought praise and recognition like this all his life and never expected that he would receive it through his child. As much as he had fought to gain esteem as a criminal, he found it ironic that he received the acknowledgement he craved from his brief role in fathering a child until recently had no idea existed. Though he agreed with the compliments, he would admit that he was perhaps getting credit which was undeserved.  
___________________________________________  
That afternoon.....  
Oswald pushed away the ledger. He decided to take advantage of Aubri's nap time to reflect on the week's events. Particularly the visit from GCPD detectives Bullock and Jim Gordon a few days ago. Before then, he had wondered how Jim Gordon would react to meeting her; how he would react to finding out he had a daughter. He had not been prepared for the Jim's meltdown into idiotic behavior. Even less, his reaction to it. 

While he was never surprised at Jim's response to him at times, he was surprised at his inclusion of Aubri in his distaste. She had only been with him for 3 weeks and everyone else was always commenting on how precious she was. And, since when did he commit the most heinous crimes in Gotham anyway? By Gotham's standards, Oswald considered himself an "ordinary" crime boss, if such a thing existed. In terms of violence anyway. He took "necessary measures" when well, necessary. As detectives, Oswald knew they handled crimes with truly senseless violence- with victims who had no choice in their demise, unlike those who had chosen life in the mafia, then had gone as far as to betray Oswald. No, Jim's anger seemed exaggerated for all that he dealt with as a GCPD detective. It's not like he had discovered Aubri's lifeless body in his car or something. She had been just sitting on his lap enjoying probably one of the first decent meals in her life. Just who the hell did Jim think he was? Judging him like he did when all Oswald wanted was to be friends. Well, he wanted more than that but he had given up hope and just accepted Jim's occasional acknowledgment, which was only when he needed something, much less relational. 

Oswald wondered if Jim reacted to anyone else like this. He thought about his observations of Jim and his girlfriend, Leslie Thomkins. Dr. Thomkins was good; beyond reproach. A doctor after all, who helped people. Though he was envious of the ease of their public relationship, Oswald had sensed a bit of formality in Jim's demeanor when he had witnessed them together at a restaurant. Jim had been very attentive and polite- their kisses appropriate but with little intimacy. Jim treated her with the highest level of respect. Perhaps even, a sense of duty. 

Now a reader of parenting material, Oswald was surprised to learn that parents teach their children about love and relationships. It didn't "just happen" when they got older. Although he would not be afraid to show affection towards Jim, Oswald did not want to teach Aubri that Jim's treatment of him was ok, or worse yet, normal. He needed to model relationships that were worthy of her; ones in which he was treated with respect. It had to start with him. Demanding this from not just his employees, but to those, who he admitted were few, whom he considered social contacts. Jim was probably the only business "crossover" so it was crucial that Oswald impart this message if they were to return to speaking terms. 

Although he was angry at Jim, Oswald also felt a bit sorry for him. He had never seen Jim that flustered; his face crimson, looming at him. He doubted that Jim knew how out of control he appeared. He remembered all of the different times that he had lost his temper. The result being Oswald pinned, manhandled and held close to Jim while he made his point. On several occasions. Even Harvey, who until recently, had truly not liked Oswald, did not do this. Harvey, although he could make a snide comment or two, did not seem to have a personal, physical reaction to Oswald like Jim did. But, Jim did not always react to him with anger. He could be funny, warm even. Sometimes, when Jim came to see him, they would fall into easy conversation. About business, current events, the goings on in Gotham, and Oswald's favorite- Jim's personal life. Especially hints of relationship trouble. 

While Oswald felt sexually attracted to Jim, he would happily settle for this easy camaraderie. It was difficult to find a friend with whom you shared interests and a level of intellect that Oswald hungered for. He enjoyed Jim's perspective on things; interested in how his military experience impacted his work as a detective. Jim had also shown interest in Oswald's experiences that led to his present position. Oswald thought about his encounters with Jim. Pleasant or angry, Jim was always closing space between them. He needed to know why.  
___________________________________________


End file.
